恋敵 Koigataki, Love Rival
by himitsu.no.aidentiti
Summary: Yuki has come to a place completely new to her. Things are not as she expected. Especially the boy with the skills and intellect that exceed her's by far...


**恋敵Koigataki, Love Rival : Chapter 1 - Meeting**

Hey guys. I'm a new writer so I don't know how good my work is; please give me all your support and any feedback because I would appreciate it. Thank you! (btw you may have seen my stuff on fiction press so yea.. Review plz! enjoy! :**  
**

**Summary:**

For as long as she can remember, Ayuzawa Yuki has been someone who did not rely heavily on others. She was the type of person who would lock away her feelings in some deep dark corner of her heart. Never were those feelings exposed till a boy called Akira entered her life with the key to that lock. Will she reject him, or accept him with open arms?

I fumbled with my keys, dropping them in an attempt to unlock my front door. I sighed and knocked on the door loudly.

"Dad, Jun! One of you open the door for me!"

I heard muffled footsteps approach; the door opened slightly revealing the head of my older brother. "

"Why don't you ever use your own keys, old woman?"

I glared at him and snapped. "Just open the door will you, all this stuff I'm carrying is about to drop" I snapped at him, my patience was running out. As you can see we are the ideal example for _loving_ siblings.

"Say please" he said with his mocking tone.

"Argh! Pleaaaassseee Jun" He paused as if contemplating whether my non sincere attempt at begging was worthy of him opening the door for me.

"Fine," He replied, "you're no fun at all"

He pushed open the door slightly giving me just enough room to make my way through.

"Jun, was that Yuki?" yelled dad from the other room.

"Yes dad, I'm home!" I answered while pushing past my older brother

"Move it asshole" I demanded as I pushed past him.

I dropped my stuff onto the floor and collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Guys I need to discuss something with you" dad said as he entered the room.

"What is it dad?" I asked suddenly curious. Jun sat down next to next to me.

"Is it something serious?" he asked.

Dad sat down opposite us,

"It's your grandma, seems like she fell ill right after she returned to Japan, so-", I cut him off

"Are you suggesting that we go visit her?"

He nodded, "Move, actually…" he replied grimly.

"Why are you looking so down? Me and Hikari are completely fine with it, gran is important to us. We may be leaving everything behind but we can't exactly ignore the fact that it has been her looking after us these past few years".

I nodded in agreement "really dad, don't worry about it" I said while going over and giving him a reassuring pat on the back. After our mother left us, dad has always been worrying over me and Jun, we were all really close and dad didn't like to put us in difficult situations.

- 1 week later -

"To all passengers taking the Q1148R flight to Tokyo, Japan, boarding will begin in 10 minutes, please proceed to gate 32" I clenched my teeth and swore under my teeth, for the past half hour I had practically searched every corner of the airport for my good for nothing brother. Dad had told me and Jun that we would be going to Japan first and that he would join us 2 months later at the most after settling some things with the business and our house. My main concern right now was my missing brother who had disappeared miraculously after engaging in a conversation about how he worked out, with some random Asian chick he met outside the place I was buying coffee. Its times like this where I regret him having inherited our parent's good looks.

After another 5 minutes he still wasn't answering his phone so I decided to try my luck and hope that he had already made his way to the departure gate. I looked down at the numbers on my watch "5:35 pm" it read. I ran, because of my stupid brother I was on the wrong side of the airport, meaning I had to run all the way to the other side. "That good for nothing jerk" I muttered.

- Akira's P.O.V -

"To all passengers taking the Q1148R flight to Tokyo, Japan, boarding has now begun, please proceed to gate 32"

"Bzzz, bzzzzz, bzzzz" I felt a vibration in my pocket. I sighed wondering how one woman could be so persistent. I held the phone to my ear "Akira get yo-" bellowed the female voice on the other side, "Mum, I'm COMING!" I exclaimed as I cut her off and hung up. I was almost at the gate already and knew there was no harm in being a little late. The queue would be pretty long anyway, I might as well wait till most people have boarded. All of a sudden I felt something heavy ram into my back, causing my legs to buckle beneath me.

"What the-"

"I'm so sorry sir" apologized the girl who had run into me.

I rubbed my back thinking that there would definitely be a bruise. All of a sudden she grabbed my hand and I was lifted back onto my feet, before I had a chance to thank her she was already off and running, I didn't even see her face. All I saw was her back and her wavy black hair swinging with each step as she ran off into the distance. I sighed and hung my head in astonishment, at my feet lay a boarding pass reading "Yuki Fujimura". I opened my eyes wide in shock. That girl… She must have dropped it when she ran into me.

I picked up my bag and ran in the direction that I saw her go. "Man, she runs fast"

- Jun's P.O.V -

"I cannot believe how you can be so smart yet so friggen stupid at the same time" I commented truly unsure how it was possible.

"But…" Whined Yuki "It's not my fault; you're the one who disappeared, making me look for you and run into some guy and dropping it".

I sighed; sometimes I really questioned myself whether we were indeed related. "Okay, YOU, stay here, I'll go look, which way was it?" She turned and pointed. I sprinted in the direction she pointed and approached a middle aged woman in hope that she may have seen it.

"Excuse me mam, have you by any chance seen a lost boarding pass?" I questioned.

"Sorry, but I haven't" She replied. I shook my head wondering if it was even possible to find it in time.

"Hey you", I looked up to see a guy around my age standing in front of me, his hand clutching something that looking fairly familiar. "You looking for this?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, thanks." I reached out for the boarding pass. He held it out letting me take it.

"Tell your girlfriend to be careful next time" he stated with a look hinting his disbelief at the fact that someone could be so stupid.

"She's not my girlfr-"

He left before I finished my sentence. Strange guy.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
